the_adventure_teams_listfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tropical Heroes
Heroes Team: The Tropical Heroes Taylor Kreiner (Khajiit) - Leader Moana Cyrena the Dragoness (OC) Peyak the Khajiit (OC) Aiyana the Khajiit (OC) Milo the Kitten (OC) Mouhamad Bassal (Anacondrai) (OC) Uriah the Skunk (OC) Meili the Skunk (OC) Ficus the Phoenix (OC) Renee the Satyress (OC) Vicki the Hedgehog (OC) SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star Coloratura "Rara" (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Arlo and Spot (The Good Dinosaur) Jailani the Pachyrhinosaurus (OC) 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) Spry (Skylanders) Flurry Heart (Me and Ren the God of Humor are sharing) Leif the Hylian (OC) Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) Eileen Roberts (Regular Show) Peaches (Ice Age) (Me and Ren the God of Humor are sharing) Clementine, AJ, Louis, and Violet (The Walking Dead: The Video Game) Ashi (Samurai Jack) (Me and Princess Twilight Sparkle are sharing) Skylor and P.I.X.A.L. (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) Auli'i (OC) Donkey and Puss in Boots (Shrek) Horton the Elephant The Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) Angel (Lilo & Stitch) Mouhamad Bassal (EG) (aka Mouhamad Bassal) (If it's okay with him) Kyle White (EG) (aka Fiver&Heather's Channel) (If it's okay with him) Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) (Me and Princess Twilight Sparkle are sharing) Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X) Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat Thunder the Cat (Thunder and the House of Magic) Jeremy Jr. (aka JJ) (OC) Cloud the Jaglion (OC) Hydrangea the Vipercondrai (OC) Amelia the Deer (OC) Niko the Forest Dragon (OC) Faline (Bambi (1942)) Vixey (Young; The Fox and the Hound) Cardigan (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) Cream (Dragon) (OC) Krystal the Anacondrai (OC) Ezra the Dragondrai (OC) Benjamin the Foxbunny (OC) Julie (Heavy Metal 2000) Aquarius the Merman (OC) Blue (Sonic) (OC) Magic the Sci-Twirhinosaurus (OC) Dante the Anaconda (OC) Charmander (Pokémon) Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series)) Hazel and Clover (Watership Down (2018)) Pipkin (2018) (OC) Stellaluna Rani and Kion (The Lion Guard) (Fiver&Heather's Channel and I are sharing Kion) Lady (LA) and Tramp (LA) Haruo and Jamila (OC) Rian (The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance) (Me and Max Jackson are sharing) Mulan (LA) Villains Team: Kendra's Evil Syndicate Kendra the Vampire (OC) - Leader Vengeance the Carnotaur Sorcerer (OC) Vultrax the Pterodactyl, Crusher the Hunchback Pachycephalosaurus, Rachel the Velociraptor, and Slasher the Dilophosaurus (OC) Harumi, Mr. E, Killow, and Ultra Violet (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Dark Spry (OC; Skylanders Academy) Dark Flurry Heart (OC) Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Frostbite, and Windgust (The Good Dinosaur) Marlowe (OC) Plankton and Karen the Computer Wife (SpongeBob SquarePants) Rasputia, Big Black Jack, Blue and Earl (Norbit) Kaos, Glumshanks, Strykore, Chompy Mage, Chef Pepper Jack, Dreamcatcher, Wolfgang, Golden Queen, and Broccoli Guy (Skylanders Academy) King Mathias (OC: Skylanders Academy) Gaul (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) The Sorceress (Spyro: Reignited Trilogy) Farley the Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) Brooke Lee (LEGO) (OC) King Rocky (OC) Cowslip (Watership Down (1999)) Barriss Offee (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Dark Mouhamad Bassal (EG) (OC) Lilly (The Walking Dead: The Video Game) SkekTek the Skeksis Scientist (The Dark Crystal) Sludge (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)